This invention relates to seating devices, and more particularly to a seating device in which one or more top cushions are movably positioned on a base.
In known furniture of this type, one or more top cushions are typically fastened to the base of the seating device to prevent movement while the seating device is in use. Alternatively, top cushions may simply be placed on a base portion without being fastened thereto. When the top cushions are not fastened to the base they are typically supported by positioning the base against a wall and using the wall for support or by providing the base with top cushion supporting members.
When top cushions are fastened to the base, the resulting configuratiion may not be easily changed to meet the wishes of the user. Similarly, when the top cushion is supported by a wall or a support extending from the base, the seating device may not easily be reconfigured. If the top cushions are merely placed on the base, a highly flexible configuration is obtained, but this arrangement suffers from a substantial drawback in that the top cushions tend to shift position while the seating device is in use.
The general concept of anchoring an object with a weight is well known. For example, a weighted material used to hold down the corners of a beach or picnic blanket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,737 to Rote. This reference neither shows nor suggests the concept of movably positioning a top cushion having a weighted lower portion on the base of a seating device.